grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2017
Check the results at Challonge or down below. The Löwen Games are back for the final time! All Wesen species who appeared in though were eligible to compete. No humans, Grimms, non-Wesen beings, comic Wesen, novel Wesen or Wesen mentioned/seen in the Grimm diaries only were eligible. Zerstörer was also ineligible due to being overpowered compared to the other Wesen. Seedings were done using a random number generator. Numbers were assigned to each Wesen based on their names in alphabetical order. The Mauvais Dentes was awarded the #1 seed as the defending champion. The rules: #If you die, you lose. #If you win, you live to fight another day. #We are not responsible for band-aids or pain relievers. And if you get blinded, zombified, burned, or get any other non-life threatening injuries, toughen up. Reporters Matches were assigned to each reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. The reporters wrote up the matches, and to avoid the possibility for the writers to sway the results based on their brackets, the results were heavily influenced by the Challonge polls, which are voted on by everyone who filled out a bracket. For example, if one Wesen received 95% of the votes, then they had a 95% chance of winning the fight, and if the Wesen with a 5% chance of winning ended up being victorious, the reporter had to be much more creative in what they wrote up in order to explain the results. Note on Championship Match: The random number generator was used the same way for previous matches, but in this match, it decided each round in a best-of-3-round series, rather than the overall match as a whole. The Cracher-Mortel had a 64% chance of winning each round that was simulated, while the Manticore had a 36% chance of winning each round. The actual victor of each round is reflected in the Championship Match report as it was simulated. The reporters: *WesenZoo - 4th tournament reporting *Bheadr27 - 3rd tournament reporting *Grimmaniac - 2nd tournament reporting Seeds As the defending champion, the Mauvais Dentes automatically received the #1 seed. Results Sweet 16 to the End Bracket | April 11, 2017 |Manticore||Löwen| | April 11, 2017 |Drang-Zorn||Anubis| | April 11, 2017 |Ataktos Fuse||Lausenschlange| | April 12, 2017 |Taweret| |Blutbad| | April 12, 2017 |Wildesheer||Fuchsteufelwild| | April 12, 2017 |El Cuegle| |Cracher-Mortel| | April 12, 2017 |Murciélago| |Siegbarste| | April 13, 2017 |Mauvais Dentes| |Manticore| | April 13, 2017 |Drang-Zorn||Ataktos Fuse| | April 14, 2017 |Blutbad| |Wildesheer| | April 14, 2017 |Cracher-Mortel||Siegbarste| | April 15, 2017 |Manticore||Drang-Zorn| | April 15, 2017 |Wildesheer| |Cracher-Mortel| | April 16, 2017 |Manticore||Cracher-Mortel| | April 16, 2017 |Drang-Zorn| |Wildesheer| }} =Match Results= First 66 (April 5-6) April 5 Gedächtnis Esser vs. Bauerschwein Scharfblicke vs. Skalenzahne Kackenkopf vs. Willahara Höllentier vs. Unnamed Red Herring-like Wesen Klaustreich vs. Musasat Alsh-Shabab Hässlich vs. Manticore Jägerbar vs. Reinigen Mellifer vs. Varme Tyv Mauzhertz vs. Furis Rubian Lebensauger vs. Fuchsbau Taureus-Armenta vs. Ziegevolk Dämonfeuer vs. Wettbewerbsgewinner Aswang vs. Schakal Quijada Vil vs. Hasenfussige Schnecke Cupiditas vs. Hexenbiest Krampus vs. Skalengeck Nuckelavee vs. Luison April 6 Stangebär vs. Königschlange Spinnetod vs. Coyotl Blutbad vs. Raub-Kondor Folterseele vs. Steinadler El Cucuy vs. Wildesheer Geier vs. Gevatter Tod Wildermann vs. Wendigo Huntha Lami Muuaji vs. Fuchsteufelwild Wældreór vs. Seltenvogel Weten Ogen vs. Apgadnieks Cracher-Mortel vs. Matança Zumbido Musai vs. Naiad Phansigar vs. Schinderdiv Yaguaraté vs. Murciélago Siegbarste vs. Gelumcaedus Dickfellig vs. Luisant-Pêcheur Round of 64 (April 7-8) April 7 Mauvais Dentes vs. Gedächtnis Esser Skalenzahne vs. Kackenkopf Wasser Zahne vs. Höllentier Vulpesmyrca vs. Klaustreich Eisbiber vs. Manticore Genio Innocuo vs. Jägerbar Hundjäger vs. Varme Tyv Löwen vs. Furis Rubian Ungeziefer Greifer vs. Fuchsbau Drang-Zorn vs. Taureus-Armenta Fuilcré vs. Dämonfeuer Anubis vs. Aswang Ataktos Fuse vs. Quijada Vil Pflichttreue vs. Hexenbiest Lausenschlange vs. Krampus Alpe vs. Nuckelavee April 8 Koschie vs. Königschlange Taweret vs. Spinnetod Seelengut vs. Blutbad Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Steinadler Barbatus Ossifrage vs. Wildesheer Inugami vs. Gevatter Tod Balam vs. Wendigo Heftigauroch vs. Fuchsteufelwild Glühenvolk vs. Wældreór El Cuegle vs. Weten Ogen Vibora Dorada vs. Cracher-Mortel Kitsune vs. Musai Uhranuti vs. Schinderdiv Excandesco vs. Murciélago Indole Gentile vs. Siegbarste Malin Fatal vs. Dickfellig Round of 32 (April 9-10) April 9 Mauvais Dentes vs. Skalenzahne Wasser Zahne vs. Vulpesmyrca Manticore vs. Jägerbar Varme Tyv vs. Löwen Fuchsbau vs. Drang-Zorn Dämonfeuer vs. Anubis Ataktos Fuse vs. Hexenbiest Lausenschlange vs. Nuckelavee April 10 Koschie vs. Taweret Blutbad vs. Steinadler Wildesheer vs. Inugami Wendigo vs. Fuchsteufelwild Wældreór vs. El Cuegle Cracher-Mortel vs. Kitsune Uhranuti vs. Murciélago Siegbarste vs. Dickfellig Sweet 16 (April 11-12) April 11 Mauvais Dentes vs. Wasser Zahne Manticore vs. Löwen Drang-Zorn vs. Anubis Ataktos Fuse vs. Lausenschlange April 12 Taweret vs. Blutbad Wildesheer vs. Fuchsteufelwild El Cuegle vs. Cracher-Mortel Murciélago vs. Siegbarste Elite 8 (April 13-14) April 13 Mauvais Dentes vs. Manticore Drang-Zorn vs. Ataktos Fuse April 14 Blutbad vs. Wildesheer Cracher-Mortel vs. Siegbarste Final 4 (April 15) Manticore vs. Drang-Zorn Wildesheer vs. Cracher-Mortel 3rd Place Match (April 16) Drang-Zorn vs. Wildesheer Championship Match (April 16) Manticore vs. Cracher-Mortel